Forgotten
by Blissful Insanity
Summary: A girl in Karakura High has been experiencing some strange things happening to her, but she can't remember anything that happend to her before the past 5 years. Join Ichigo and the gang as they discover just what lies in her forgotten past.
1. Pleased to Meet You

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach since I am writing fanfictions instead of enjoying a nice vacation on a yacht somewhere in the Caribbean. XD

* * *

><p>My name is Kita Amigawa, I'm 17 years old. I live in Karakura Town, a small town in Northern Japan. I live in this giant house all by myself, my parents left it for me when they died 5 years ago. I lived with my grandfather after their accident until he passed away 2 years ago. I moved into my parents' house and have been on my own ever since. I guess you could say I'm rich but I'm not; technically I am because I inherited all my parents' fortune, I have more money than I could ever imagine using. That's just it though; I hardly ever touch their money. I work a part time job to pay my bills, I wear nice, good clothes but they are cheap clothes. I have a small 32' inch screen TV that I use instead of the 90' in TV's that are in five of the rooms in my house. I don't own an expensive car, I don't own one at all; I walk or take the bus everywhere. People always think I'm like them until they see my house, but the house is my parents; I it's exactly like it was the day they died, in all it's extravagance, I haven't changed anything but my own bedroom. I don't really care what people think of me, but I rather they think I'm normal than the stereo-typical rich snob. I'm not a trust fund baby or an inheritance moocher; I work for my money and my stuff.<p>

Anyway, wait till you hear this. Boy, don't I have a story for you. I go to school with a group of kids; Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Sado 'Chad' Yatsutora, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki. Chad and I are really good friends, we've helped each other out in a bind. Orihime ain't bad; she's a really nice girl. Uryu on the other hand is a prick and that's just being nice, but we get along well enough to be polite to the other. Ichigo, man, he makes my skin crawl. Not in a good way either. It's like when you are watching a scary movie by yourself in the dark and you get this sudden unease and apprehension. Next thing you know you're hitting the ceiling because some small sound scares the shit out of you. Yeah, it's a lot like that, only it's not so much him that scares me as to what's around him that does. Spirits, ghosts, the dead, the un-departed, whatever you want to call them, I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember…even if I can't remember that far back. Rukia however, is his little sidekick. Tho she's kinda feisty so maybe he's the sidekick. No matter where they are, there is ALWAYS something with them that isn't normal.

This one time I was walking home and took a shortcut thru the woods. I heard something that sounded like fighting and a roar of some kind so I checked it out. Rukia was standing with Ichigo by some trees on the edge of a nearby clearing, but another Ichigo was fighting this humongous creature. I watched for awhile, Ichigo ended up killing the thing I guess because it disintegrated away. The Ichigo that was fighting walked over to Rukia and it looked like he entered the Ichigo that had stayed with Rukia. No joke, like spiritual possession type thing. He spit something out of his mouth after a second and handed it to Rukia. It seemed like the 'Spirit Ichigo' had control of the 'Physical Ichigo'. Rukia dropped whatever Ichigo had given her into the mouth of a stuffed animal that she was holding. Immediately, the thing came to life, started moving and talking on it's own. I left it at that and rushed back home. I would have thought I was crazy except for the fact that that was not the first time I had witnessed something like that. I had seen monsters like that before, over the past 3 years I had seen hundreds of them but I don't really recall seeing them before that. Something nagged at me tho, like I wasn't looking at the right memories.

Speaking of memories, there's something I should probably tell you. I don't really remember anything of my life before 6 years ago, barely anything before my parents' deaths. My grandfather used to say that I was an old soul in a young body, it always seemed to ring true in my ears. It sounded right to my brain but I can't figure out why I ever agreed with a senile old man like him. In fact, I have no memories of my grandfather before the day I moved in with him.

One more important thing and then I'll tell you the story. I have a vivid imagination, I dream up all kinds of wacky things; like people dressed in all black fighting these evil creatures, I think that's just influenced by seeing Ichigo and the stories Chad tells me. Sometimes the people go to school in some elite academy that teaches sword fighting and magic. Or I'll dream about this young boy and girl. They are best friends who grew up with each other in the same rough neighborhood and went to the same academy together. They even joined the some kind of military with each other. I never see her in my dreams tho, it's always like I'm seeing the dream from her eyes; living it from her character. Oh, man, you probably think I'm crazy. I'm not tho, just listen up ok? I'll prove that I'm sane.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been writing fanfictions for a while now, but this is the first one I have ever posted. Review please and let me know what you think. If you hate the story, then DON'T READ IT ANYMORE. Just don't review and tell me that you hate it, cause I really don't care. I would appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you all a bunch!<p>

~Sincerely, Blissful Insanity~


	2. Hello Dream, Goodbye Memories

AN: The italics are all dreams/flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach otherwise I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing these for your enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"Urahara-oji-san, I'm back!" A white haired girl exclaims as she walks into the store.<p>

"Kita, did you miss me already?" The gentleman behind the counter asks looking at the girl. She is about 5ft 4in tall with a thin, lean body. Her pale skin shined, flushed with amusement at the man. Her shoulder length white hair fell in loose waves, framing luscious pale pick lips, high cheekbones, and bright electric blue eyes.

"No, I just wanted to see Tessai-san." The girl answers teasingly with a dazzling grin.

"Hello Kita-chan." A tall, broad man says politely as he enters the storefront from the back store room. Kita bows slightly.

"Hello Tessai-san." She replies cheerfully. She jumps up on the register counter, settling into a cross-legged position and looking sadly at the shop owner in front of her.

"What's wrong Kita-chan?" Urahara questions. He has known the sprightly young woman for a few years now and he can tell something was bothering the poor girl; just by the way she had sat so resignedly.

"I had another dream, Urahara-sama." Kita answers, biting on her lower lip. Yep, something was definitely upsetting the girl. The cheerful child the man knew never used such titles; it just wasn't in her nature. She was friendly and always set aside the difference in people, everyone was equal in her eyes.

"What happened this time?" He inquires softly. Despite his eagerness to find out, he didn't want to rush her incase it frightened her.

She takes a deep steadying breath, "It was that boy again. He was attacked by another creature. It was so BIG and it almost _killed_ him. I was so scared, I felt so helpless. A woman healed him; I think someone called her a captain…Captain Uno-something. I can't remember. I couldn't protect him Urahara-sama. I was too weak." She explains sadly. A few tears trailed down her cheeks, not being able to do anything to protect the boy in her dream had really upset her.

"You are not weak. There was nothing you could have done. It was a dream." The older man says gently, placing his hand on her arm. His warm hand felt her cool skin, left bare by her black short-sleeved shirt.

"Urahara-sama, it's not just a dream. It seemed so real. I felt like I really lived it, like it actually happened." Kita protests. Urahara sighs.

"Tessai, please make some tea."

Tessai nods and walks back into the rear of the shop.

"It was just a dream. It can't hurt you. You were not there; it was a story in your head. Everything is fine." Urahara says comfortingly. The girl sniffles and nods solemnly. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Tessai returns with a tray, carrying a few glasses and a tea pot upon it.

"Thank you, Tessai-san." Kita says as the giant man serves her.

"Urahara-sama, is there something wrong with me?" Kita asks suddenly. Urahara chokes on his tea, coughing and sputtering at the surprise question. The two men look at her with wide eyes, and then glance worriedly to each other.

"Kita-chan, why do you ask?" He inquires. Kita shrugs and mumbles something.

"It just feels like there is something wrong with me. I don't know what, but just something." She answers biting her lip again.

"Kita-chan, there is nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful young woman who has a lot on the road ahead of her." Urahara confides in the girl. He had taken a liking to the girl since he had found her and they had become very close over the years.

"Ok. Thank you Kisuke-kun." Kita says with a small smile. She leans forward and gives the store owner a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I better go. I have to work today." She continues as she hops off the counter and steps over to Tessai who leans down to be on level with the young woman. She gives him a peck on the cheek also.

"Goodbye Tessai-san. I'll see you tomorrow, Kisuke-oji-san." She calls behind her as she skips out the door.

"Is she starting to remember, Boss?" Tessai questions his employer.

"Just maybe." Urahara answers with a smirk.

* * *

><p>~Kita's PoV~<p>

I am crossing thru the park on my way to work after leaving Kisuke-oji-san's shop. I stop suddenly. The air felt thick and heavy, I couldn't breath and my body is shaking. A few feet to my right a tree collapses on the path and a frog-like creature emerges from the brush. It stood about 15 feet high and had a grotesque black and white skeletal mask on its face, a gaping hole in its chest just like all the others. I gasp and start to hyperventilate.

"A human. You smell so delicious." It breathes, moving closer to me.

"You will make such a tasty meal." It continues, lunging at me suddenly. I suck in a breath, ready to scream. A quick breeze whispers across my face and Ichigo is there blocking the creature with a giant cleaver-like sword.

"I-Ichigo!" I stutter out.

"Run!" He orders me, pushing the creature back with a flick of his wrist. I stay frozen to the spot, watching him, completely fascinated. I hear movement behind me, but I ignore it. Ichigo had my complete attention. He slices at the monster, splitting the bone-masked face. It lets out a wailing shriek and disintegrates into tiny white particles that fade away.

"I told-" Ichigo shouts, turning back to me.

"Kita!" He exclaims, rushing forward with his sword. I stared at him, eyes wide in fright. Then, I'm behind him, watching as he attacked another monster that had snuck up behind me. This one looked like a spider. I look down at my hand as Ichigo engages the thing. I don't know exactly how long I had been staring at my hand or what happened during the fight, but I snapped to attention as Rukia and 'Physical Ichigo' swarmed me. I snapped my hand 2 my throat, nervously playing with the crystal star pendent on my purple choker. My eyes look over Ichigo worriedly; I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"How did you do that?" He questions loudly.

"I didn't do anything!" I answer fearfully, fiddling with the pendent desperately now. I don't know what happened, but I wanted them to just forget about.

"You used shunpo, are you a shinigami? I can't sense any spiritual pressure from you tho." Rukia says, looking at me suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shout. The two of them were really starting to upset me. I truly had no idea what in the world they were talking about.

"We need to erase her memories." Rukia decides suddenly.

"The others are coming. Do it quickly." Ichigo agrees hesitantly.

"NO!" I yell, pushing them away from me. I had already lost my memories once, I would not let someone take the rest and rob me of them again. I dart from them, scampering down the trail. I get about 10ft down the path when I slam into something rock solid. Losing my footing, I close my eyes ready to meet the ground when I'm saved by an arm wrapping around my shoulders to steady me.

"Kita." A deep baritone rumbles in my ears. I gasp and look up at the person that had saved me.

"Chad-kun!" I say hugging him. He picks me up bridal style, an easy feat for him, and carries me back towards Ichigo. I start to panic; Chad would never betray me like this would he? He wouldn't let them erase my memories knowing how precious the few I had are.

"Let's take her to Urahara. I'm sure he can help us." Rukia says worriedly when we join them. I don't know what she was worried about; I'm the one being threatened. Chad nods silently and heads back the way I came from, still carrying me with Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo following him. I look over Chad's shoulder at them wearily. Ready to speak up, I open my mouth when a shot of pain rocks across my skull and I wince instead. I groan as another wave of agony attacks my brain. I close my eyes to try and guard myself against the pain but an image fills my mind.

* * *

><p>~<em>"Kita, are you going to become a Shinigami?" The purple haired teen male asks. <em>

"_Hmmm, maybe. I really want out of Rukongai. District 70 is horrible. Did you know that the captain of the 11__th__ Division came from District 70?" I comment. _

"_How about we join the academy together?" The young man questions determinedly. _

"_Well, DUH! Shuhei, you know I can't go without my best friend." My younger self replies. _

"_Best friends forever." Shuhei says grinning~_

* * *

><p>"She's waking up!" A voice calls out. I open my eyes and allow them to slowly focus on the blurry shapes surrounding me. I am lying on a mattress on the floor staring at the beige ceiling; Orihime is sitting on the floor next to me. Apparently she is the one looking in on me.<p>

"Good Morning, Kita-chan!" Kisuke exclaims cheerfully as he walks into the room. I must be in one of the empty storerooms in the rear of the shop. I hardly come back here, but I am familiar with the layout of the back from the few times I have. Orihime helps me sit up slowly so as not to cause another headache. As soon as I'm stabilized in a sitting position against the wall, Kisuke hands me a cup of steaming tea. I smelt it, smelled of oolong and orange citrus. He was good, that was my favorite tea.

"Thank you." I croak hoarsely. My surrogate father waves it off, Orihime only grins at me. She was always overly cheerful.

"Ichigo and the others came across you in the woods. You had passed out on the trail thru the park. Chad carried you back here because it was closer and you don't like hospitals." He explains. I grimace at his mention of the hospitals. I've hated them with a passion since my accident….whatever it was. I look at him strangely after a moment. Kisuke had lied to me, why would he do that? He looks at me solemnly. He knew I could tell he was lying.

"Chad, what really happened?" I ask my best friend. I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

"We bumped into you in the park. We were heading back here when you passed out on the way." Chad answers in his deep monotone. He never showed much emotion but that didn't bother me. My memories were fuzzy, but I could still recall a few quick flashes. A creature had come out of the woods, Ichigo telling me to run. After that it was blank and blurry. The thing that stood out the most in my mind were the emotions I felt; being scared, surprised. Anger ripped thru me suddenly. A flash of Rukia popped in my mind.

"You did it, didn't you?" I yell accusingly at her. She looked shocked at my outburst. How did she think she could get away with something like that? Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Ichigo his shirt scrunched tightly in my hands. I was mad at him to.

"You let her. You told her to go ahead!" I yell again, slamming him into the wall. Urahara grabs my arm, trying to yank me off the boy.

"What did they do, Kita-chan?" He asks worriedly.

"She erased my memories somehow. I lost them, I lost them again." I answer. My voice was quivering and I was about to break. I had to get out of here. I wouldn't let these mongrels see me like this. I let go of Ichigo, yanking my arm from Kisuke's grip and run from the room before anyone could relax. I would NOT be weak in front of them again. Never again.

* * *

><p>~3rd Person~<p>

Kits runs from the room obviously upset from the ordeal. Urahara watches her go sadly, unable to do anything to help her at the moment. After hearing the storefront door slam closed behind the hurt girl, he turns to Rukia, a flush of anger on his face.

"Did you erase her memories before you arrived?" He questions, his voice thick.

"We had to. She saw Ichigo fighting the Hollows that attacked her. I had no choice, I was following the rules." Rukia says defensively.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo inquires interestedly.

"She has already lost her memories once. Her current memories only date back a little over 5 years, maybe six. That's how she knew you tampered with them." The blonde haired man answers.

"Although Rukia erased and replaced her memories, Kita's mind doesn't recognize the replacement memories so she only has a vague recollection of what transpired due to the fact that she doesn't have a proper memory bank." Uryu reiterates. His genius was amazing, but he tended to be a bit know-it-all.

"That's correct. She's a complete anomaly. I've never come across someone such as herself. I found her severely injured and dying almost 6 years ago. I brought her back here and healed her. Once she was completely healed I found a family to take her in. when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing, she was in an accident and hit her head. The couple she was staying with adopted her but they died a year later in an accident. They had made her believe she had been their daughter from the beginning; they didn't want her getting upset over a life she couldn't remember. Rukia, could you sense any reiatsu from her?" Urahara says, his mood had turned somber during his explanation.

* * *

><p>Kita rushes from the shop, making her way into the cemetery. She collapses in front of her parents' grave, tears cascading down her cheeks.<p>

"They took them. I lost them again and there was nothing I could do." She cries. She sniffles and allows herself to weep in solitude for a few more minutes before sucking up.

"I've got work and I'm already running late. I'm sorry Kaa-san, Tou-san." She says softly, wiping any evidence of her tears away. She says a quick prayer and scurries away.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. No flamers 'cause I don't care if you hate. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I'm also looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please let me know.<p>

~Sincerely, Blissful Insanity~


	3. WTF?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only thing that belongs to me is Kita my OC.

* * *

><p>-A Week Later-<p>

~Kita's PoV~

After everything that had happened last week, I had decided that I needed to stay away from the others for a while. So, aside from going to work, I haven't left my parents' house in a week. I haven't had anymore headache spells either but my dreams seem so much more vivid. That explains why I'm standing in the shower trying to drown out the vision in my head under the piping hot cascading water blast.

"Ugh! Not working." I mutter darkly. The images just wouldn't leave my mind. I turn the running water off and slams open the frosted glass shower door. I grab the towel from the shelf and place it on the sink, staring at my reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. I finger the scars on my arm, identical to the pale, raised gashes marring the right side of my body; 3 on my right arm from shoulder to elbow, 4 slicing from my back across my side onto my abdomen, and 2 on my upper thigh diagonally from my hip to the inner side. They looked like a gigantic tiger decided to use me as a play toy. My parents' always said they were form my accident, but they were almost completely healed by the time I woke up. I don't really remember my accident. I remember trying to save someone and then nothing but pain and darkness.

I sigh, 'Oh well'. I think tugging the towel off the porcelain and wrapping it around me. I walk into my bedroom and grab my clothes off the dresser top.

"I should probably go back to school today." I tell myself, trying to talk my body into actually leaving the house. I get dressed quickly; pull my hair into a ponytail and head out the door before I could change my mind. I get to class without running into anyone and sit at my desk quietly, letting out a breath in relief. Hopefully the others won't notice me back yet. I close my eyes in wait, thinking back to the dream that had scared me so much this morning.

* * *

><p>~<em>"Kita Amigawa, Shuhei Hisagi, the two of you have been chosen to lead the extermination team into the World of the Living. A swarm of Hollows have been found nestled in a warehouse in the working district of Karakura Town. It's a group of 6 Adjuchas; you are to destroy all of them." States the elderly man in front of the two kneeling people.<em>

"_Hai, Yamamoto-sama." I answer, my head dipping farther to my chest in a bow. _

"_You leave immediately. Gather a team and head to the Senkaimon. Dismissed!" Old man Yamamoto orders._

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to work on your flash step, huh, Hisagi-kun?" I question my best friend when we arrive back at the Division Barracks. <em>

"_Oh shut up! Your kido completely sucks." The purple-haired, tattooed man says with a grin. I let out a short, derisive laugh. _

"_My swordsmanship is better than yours. You have still yet to be able to defeat me in a single battle." I tease back naturally. Hisagi scowls at me darkly._

"_Not by much, it's just because you speed is better." He says defiantly. Wounding his male pride and ego tended to put him in a bad mood. Better go cheer him up. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him lovingly. _

"_It's ok. You'll always be number one in my book." I whisper into his chest. He looks down at me and grins._

"_I better be!" He exclaims with a chuckle. I let go of him and grab my sword of the stand. _

"_Let gather the troops." Shuhei tells me. I nod and follow him to the courtyard where some of the others were gathered. _

"_We will need a healer with us; I'll contact the Captain Unohana." He continues, summoning the black messenger butterflies. _

"_I'll get the others." I reply, quickly rating and deciding on who should go with us._

* * *

><p>Up until this point the dream had been normal. Like I was reliving a memory. At the moment tho, it takes a dark curve and distorts into a firsthand nightmare.<p>

_~Hisagi and I are running, something behind us shrieking horridly. _

"_Did it kill all the others?" Hisagi questions scared. That monster had done so much damage; I couldn't blame him for being fearful. _

"_Y-Yes. I-It appeared out of nowhere. I was just barely able to get away. I-I tried warning the others b-but I couldn't get to them in t-time." I answer between gasps. _

"_How bad are you injured?" He continues. His didn't appear scared for himself, he was worried about me. I didn't want him to get distracted because of me, so I grit my teeth. I shake my head, I couldn't tell him I was fine; he could see I was wounded. He just didn't know how badly and I wasn't going to tell him the true extent. I look at him. _

"_Hisagi!" I cry, tackling him down. _

"_Ahhh!" I scream in agony as the Hollow's claws slice into my skin instead of Shuhei's. If that blow had hit him, it would have been instantaneously fatal, I couldn't lose him despite how injured I became. _

"_Kita, are you ok?" He rushes out as he helps me up. I push him away, a look of hurt appearing in his eyes. _

"_Leave. Run. I'll hold it back as long as I can. Just get back to Soul Society." I order him roughly between grit teeth. I let off a kido blast at the Hollow to keep it at bay. _

"_I can't leave you." Hisagi answers me faithfully. I sigh; I would have to make him. _

"_Go! Now! I'll follow as soon as the reinforcements arrive. The radio is down so you have to return. If you don't, then we both die here. I'll be fine; I just need to hold it off a little longer. Hurry." I rasp out. The slices on my side were deep; I think one almost nicked my lung. He looks at me lovingly yet fearful, but nods hesitantly anyway and shunpo to the Summoning Point. I wince as I watch him rush away, charging another kido blast. ~_

* * *

><p>The dream had scared me to my wit's end. I could FEEL everything; the emotions of possibly losing Shuhei, being desperate for his escape, the relief when he fled. I could feel all the pain from the wounds, the power leaving me from my own attacks; it made my scars burn every time I received an injury in the dreamscape. Was it real? How could I know, I couldn't even remember my own name 6 years ago. Could that really be me, the girl I live inside during these visions?<p>

"Kita-chan, are you ok?" A chipper voice questions, breaking me out of my revere. I startle, I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Orihime walk up to me.

"Y-Yeah. I was just thinking." I stutter out, regaining my composure. My scars burned and my skin prickled. Something was coming, I could sense it. Ichigo and Chad enter the classroom, my blood runs cold. An icy numb spreads over my body and the breath in my lungs becomes heavy. I gasp at the sudden change, it haven taken me surprise. I had never had this feeling around them before. Ichigo looks at my rigid form as he walks by, Chad stops next to my desk. In an instant the feeling is gone, I loosen up and things are back to normal.

"Are you ok, Kita?" Chad's monotone rings out. I look at my tall friend, shock still on my face.

"You missed quite a few days. Is everything alright?" Orihime continues. I swallow, my mouth was suddenly dry and I couldn't find my voice for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer dismissively after a second.

* * *

><p>~3rd Person~<p>

Chad, Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, and Orihime are on the roof during lunch, discussing the same topic they have been for the past week.

"That girl seems so strange. I didn't notice her the first time I was here." Rukia comments hostilely.

"Chad, she's your friend right?" Ichigo inquires thoughtlessly. The Mexican boy nods silently, a frown on his face. He didn't really want to betray her, but the others had a right to know about Kita's peculiarity.

"What can you tell us about her?" The shinigami girl questions quickly. Chad is silent a moment, but answers the innocent question.

"She can see Hollows and Spirits. Her spiritual pressure is practically non-existent but it flares dramatically on occasion." He explains about his friend.

"As Urahara-san stated, she has no memories of anything that happened before 6 years ago." Uryu adds.

"She used flash step that day we met her in the park. She seems to know Urahara really well. Perhaps we should ask him more about her." Rukia suggests thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>~Kita's Pov~<p>

I was up on the roof trying to isolate myself from everyone, I needed to calm myself down before something happens again. I could hear others up on the roof talking but I was to far away to make anything out. It was Ichigo and the others, that much I knew tho because I had seen them when they came up. They didn't know I was up here. I was able to catch a bit of the conversation when they first arrived, Chad had said something about spiritual pressure. \

"What is that?" I whisper to myself. It rang a bell in my mind just like last week when Rukia mentioned flash step. They were phrases that I had heard before but I couldn't really remember where. I think back, focusing on the words. I needed to remember what they were. Skin starts to flush and an electric currant rushes over my body. I can feel the strength that is growing inside me. I concentrate on the words even more, assuming that this was a good thing; the cool, burning rush invigorating my mind. A bullet of pain snaps thru my skull suddenly, my thoughts ricocheting around my brain. My concentration falters as another wave of agony crashes in my head. I put a hand to my forehead hoping to steady myself. Pain wraps around me and I lose my senses, darkness seeping into my vision.

* * *

><p>~<em>"Your spiritual pressure is horribly weak. The Seireitei sending you was a joke. I can't believe they thought you could defeat me." The Hollow says with a chuckle.<em>

"_You know nothing you filthy leech." I hiss angrily. Disgusting creature knew nothing, I WAS finishing this assignment._

"_My, my. You have some fight in you. It'll make you taste good." It comments hungrily, its tongue darting out of its mouth. I attack the Hollow but it dodges, surprisingly it had speed. A tendril snakes its way out of the back and whips at me. Slicing at it, I charge up a kido spell. Releasing the smokescreen attack, I rush the Hollow, hoping to catch it in the midst. Dodge, rush, attack, parry, lunge, repeat; I fight the Hollow in a well balanced fight for another 10 minutes, each wearing the other down. _

"_You're getting tired, your getting slow." The thing taunts me. It only succeeded in pissing me off. _

"_So are you. I have an advantage, all seated officers and above in the 13 Court Guard Squads must seal their spiritual pressure while in the Living World." I smirk deviously._

* * *

><p>~3rd Person~<p>

"Urahara-san didn't exactly seem enthusiastic about sharing the information he knew about her memories. I doubt he would be will to give out anything else he might know about her." Uryu points out.

"Is there anything else you know about her, Chad-san?" Orihime questions. Their classmate had become a topic they talked about regularly, trying to figure her out and the secrets she held.

"She was in some kind of accident, it's the cause of her memory lost. She was put in a coma because of it. She woke up 6 years ago. Her parents died a year after she awoke. She lived with her grandfather for 2 years after that, but he passed away. She's been living on her own at her parents' house for the last 3 years. I only met her 2 years ago, I don't know much else." Chad says thoughtfully. A huge blast of reiatsu appears suddenly, pressuring the air surrounding the group.

"What is that?" Ichigo exclaims at the pressure.

"Where is it coming from?" Orihime asks, her body hunching against the overwhelming heaviness.

"I can't discern a location. It's like its coming from everywhere." Rukia answers with a wheeze.

"It's Kita. She's close." Chad says, his voice filling with concern.

"Where would she be?" Ichigo asks. They needed to find her before a Hollow did. Chad stands up, the only one not affected by the massive energy level. Looking over the edge, he thinks for a second then turns to the entrance. Walking around it, he kneels next to the girl curled up in pain.

"Kita, wake up." He exclaims, shaking her. When she doesn't respond, he picks her up, carrying her over to his friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Rukia inquires at seeing the unresponsive girl in the Mexican's arms.

"She seems to be in pain. Is she injured?" Uryu questions. Chad sets her down and looks her over quickly as Orihime rushes over.

"Here, let me try healing her." She suggests.

* * *

><p>~Kita's PoV~<p>

The vision fades and I start to gain my senses back. My body feels pleasantly warm, like soaking in a hot, relaxing bath. As I start to regain my bearings I can make out the hushed whispers around me. I open my eyes and immediately close them again because of the blinding white. The floor beneath me was loose and gravelly, I must still be on the roof. I could feel the sun warming me so I wasn't in the shade behind the entrance shed anymore. I slowly open my eyes again, this time letting the, adjust properly.

"Are you ok?" Orihime asks from her position over me. She was kneeled next to me, Chad on my other side. Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia were standing behind them surrounding me. I sit up quickly, shoving her back.

"leave me alone." I snap harshly. A hand lands on my shoulder gently and I flinch at the touch. I knew it was Chad, he didn't want me to be harsh with his friends. They had helped me and I owed them.

"That's a rude way to thank someone that who kept you from being attacked by Hollows." Rukia shouts at me. My eyes widen, what had happened when I passed out? I look Chad, he only shrugs. He couldn't really help me much.

"I don't need you to protect me." I hiss angrily. The almost strangers, minus Chad, had seen me at lowest; unprotected, unaware, and unconscious.

"With that spiritual pressure, you're lucky the Hollows weren't swarming to devour you!" Uryu comments calmly. My hand moves to my choker, fiddling with the star gem; a habit I have for all sorts of reasons.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say, standing up. I had enough of them, I wanted to leave and they better not try and stop me. Looking at Chad to apologize, I gasp. There was a warp in the sky behind him, darkening and shifting. "GET DOWN!" I yell. He turns around to see what had startled me. A tail whips out of the warp; a portal to the darkness realm where those creatures lived. I could see everything in slow motion; the tail darting towards Chad, the energy gathering on his arm and forming into the Devil's Arm. He was to slow, he wouldn't have time to attack the monster.

"No!" I exclaim desperately. I run forward, trying to get to him even tho I was too far away; I speed towards him, the wind whistling in my ears. I stand in front if him, my small body becoming a shield. Time rushes back to normal and I release a scream of agony as the sharp, pointed, bladed, tail impales my shoulder; a strike that would have caught my best friend in the heart if I had not been the one to receive it instead. Someone gasps and then a strong arm is wrapped around my waist to keep me upright. The tail retracts with a squelch and next thing I know my feet are off the ground' being spun around even tho my back still rested against the solid body of the person behind me. I look up, Chad was carrying me to the entrance shed. He was more concerned getting me to safety than his other friends.

"Let me go." I cry, struggling against him. I wouldn't let him leave them behind to fight that thing on their own. He sets me back on my feet even tho the fight in me was weak compared to his strength. I whirl around, wailing against his chest with my fist.

"What are you doing? Go help them!" I scream at him. He looks at me, obviously concerned with my injury. I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I tell him. He didn't believe me but he nodded anyway and turn back to the others, joining the fight with an energy blast from his Devil's Arm. I watch the fight completely fascinated. By now the creature is half way out of the warp. It looked like a snake with wings and two front arms. Orihime sent an orange energy blast at the monster, circling back around to her like a boomerang. Whatever her attack was, it had deeply cut the tail but it still whipped around wildly. Ichigo sliced at it's front legs.

"_Do you want to help them? Then do something. You know what to do." _My conscious whispers to me.

"_I can't. I'm useless." _I reply helplessly.

"_Come on, just do something. Wasting yourself doing nothing. They'll die and it will be all your fault." _It hissed at me.

"_I can't." _I cry, helpless tears silently sliding down my cheeks. Rukia drops to her knees, grabbing at her stomach where the bladed tail had caught her. Chad released another energy blast from his special arm that blasts a hole in the things chest. It releases an ear-piercing, shrill, banshee shriek. I wince and cover my ears, watching as Ichigo charges at the thing again. He slices his giant sword at the bone-like face. The creature swipes its tail fiercely, slamming Ichigo 2 the roof floor and knocking Chad over on the recoil. It advances, aiming for Orihime who had moved her attacking position behind the boys off to the side where she appeared to be using the orange energy to heal Rukia.

"_Kill the Hollow. MOVE!" _The voice shouts in my head. The yell sparked a power inside me, an electric buzz spreading over my form. I raise my right hand, a purple blast leaving the tips of my forefinger and middle finger. The blast makes contact with the monster, sheering the skeletal mask right off its face. It lets out a shrill screech and starts to disintegrate into small glowing particles. Ichigo looks at me, mouth agape and eyes wide as he stands up, recovering from being slammed into the roof.

"Rukia, are you ok?" I question running over to the girls.

"Yes. Orihime healed me." She answers with a smile at the orange haired girl.

"Uryu, why didn't you help fight?" I ask angrily, turning to the genius boy.

"My powers are gone." He answers ashamedly.

"What powers? What are you guys? Ya'll have some explaining to do." I snap quickly.

"US? You have something to tell us first!" Ichigo exclaims loudly. I wince, he sure was loud.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answer indifferently, grabbing the star dangling from the purple ribbon around my throat.

"What the hell does that mean? How the hell did you do that?" He shouts, gesturing behind him to where the monster had been.

"Hmph, I'm going to Kisuke-oji-san's shop. You better show up after school." I order, stepping onto the ledge. I look over my shoulder at them, watching me to see what I would do. I flip off the stone edge like usual.

"Hey wait!" Orihime screams worriedly at watching my suicide move. I wasn't in any danger, I land on the gym roof two floors down. I've done this a million times whenever I decide to ditch school. I have practiced parkour for five years; jumps, flips, and tricks to get around obstacles don't faze me anymore. I grin up at the 5 people staring at me over the side of the building, Chad had a small smirk on his face.

"Are you ok?" The taller young woman calls down.

"All good. I do this all the time." I answer with a wave. They continue to watch me as I grab onto the drainpipe and shimmy down to the wall, nimbly stepping on the pleated tile.

"See ya later!" I shout, then jump off the wall and into the street.

* * *

><p>~3rd Person~<p>

"Is she a soul reaper?" Orihime questions excitedly.

"She can use flashstep and kido so we have to assume she is. If she is, I've never met her, but that isn't all that hard." Rukia comments. She bits her bottom lip in thought.

"It seems like her abilities are strictly a subconscious instinct rather than a rational decision on her part." Uryu speaks up. he had given quite a bit of thought on their classmate since they had first learned of her.

"What do you mean, Uryu?" Ichigo asks confused.

"Rukia, when she used flashstep in the forest, what was happening?" He questions without answering the orange haired substitute shinigami, his genius brain starting to puzzle the girl out.

"She was being attacked form behind by a Hollow. She used the flashstep to evade it. When I asked her about it she didn't seem to realize she did anything." Rukia answers with recognition lacing her tone.

"Hmm, yes. Her body seems to react but she doesn't make the conscious choice to do it. It's an automatic response to danger that seems to appear when she is threatened." The boy explains, shoving his glasses farther up his nose.

* * *

><p>~Kita's PoV~<p>

I kick the door open at Urahara's Shoten. I was upset, scared and I needed answers. I doubt I would get them tho. I never seemed to.

"Kisuke!" I yell desperately. A tall black woman walks into the front room, her long purple hair pulled back loosely.

"Kita-chan, what a surprise." She says cheerfully. I couldn't deal with that. I didn't want someone treating me as if I was normal person. At the moment I was starting to despise myself for what I am turning into.

"Where is her Yoruichi-san?" I question her, my voice already starting to break. She could hear it. She stares me down with her glowing yellow eyes for a moment., trying to dissuade me from making a scene, but sighs in defeat. She knew I needed this.

"He's in back. Come." Yoruichi says, beckoning me with a swish of her hand as she turns back thru the doorway into the rear of the store. I follow her, my breath picking up. I was in near hysterics now. Urahara is waiting in an old store room that had been converted into a dining room for the residents of the shop. I drop to my knees at the sight of his careless smile, taking a shaky breath.

"Just what the hell kind of monster am I?" I inquire in a desperate fright. Yoruichi kneels next to me, wrapping comforting arms around my shoulders to hold me together.

"You are not a monster. You never could be, Kita." She coos soothingly. I know she was only trying to help, but it did nothing to calm me down.

"Kita-chan, what brought this on?" Urahara asks me, walking over to us ladies on the floor. After my parents' death, the two of them had become my surrogates. I shake my head, unable to answer as I sob from the fear freezing my center. Was I turning into one of those horrifying creatures? Maybe that was the reason for these sudden abilities.

"Was is another blackout?" Yoruichi inquires softly, rocking me back and forth to calm me down. She always has a motherly affection towards me. I nod shakily, trying to calm myself. I wasn't quite able to talk yet. Urahara places his hand on my arm, the both of them trying to help me. after a few moments of sitting with them, I gained enough of my composure back to sit around the table and tell them my tale.

"I was on the roof during lunch. the others were up there but they didn't know I was. I must have blacked out because when I came around Orihime and the others were surrounding me. They were talking complete nonsense. I was getting ready to leave when one of those monsters attacked them, it was going after Chad first. I couldn't help him, I was too far away. I just wanted to save him, then I'm in front of him taking the attack instead. I was just suddenly there." I explain wearily. I had no idea how to explain it exactly, I was doing my best tho. Yoruichi gasped.

"You're injured?" She questions worriedly from across the table. I nod ashamedly, moving the collar of my shirt so she could see the 2-inch wound hidden by it next to my clavicle. She stands up quickly, grabbing a first aide kit from a shelf. I take my shirt off to let her at the injury and grit my teeth at the cloth rubbing over it. I take a steadying breath then continue my story.

"As I'm watching them fight, I was desperate to help them. Rukia got injured, Chad and Ichigo were incapacitated and I just had to help. I couldn't watch anyone else get hurt. It was going to kill them and I just had to do something to help. I don't know how, but I destroyed the monster." I finish my story, biting back groans of pain at Yoruichi prodding the small gaping hole in my shoulder. It wasn't a massive wounds, only about 1/4 inch deep by 2 inches long by a 1/4 inch wide; not extremely horrible since I had suffered worse.

"You were trying to protect your friends. How does that make you a monster?" Yoruichi admonishes me defensively. She didn't understand.

"What if I only have these abilities, or whatever they are, because I am turning into one of those monsters?" I screech, fear and desperation filling my voice.

"Nonsense. Those monsters only want one thing; food, souls. Everything revolves around that for them. They are heartless creatures that will do anything to feast upon souls. You have an enormous heart, Kita-chan." Urahara reprimands me softly. I nod, agreeing with him for the time being. If that's what they thought then I would let the issue slide for now. Jinta and Ururu enter after the atmosphere calms some. I hadn't seen them the last couple times I had been here. I loved the kids so much. I thought of them as my own younger siblings. Taking my time to visit with everyone for a while, it cheers me up. Chad and the others never showed up but I couldn't wait for them any longer, I had work I had to get to. I say my goodbyes to them all and head out. Thankfully I made it to work without incident.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's the newest chapter. I know Uryu generally ignored them when he had lost his powers but for the sake of this he wasn't as bad. This is after the Bount Arc of the anime but before anything else. I have school five days a week and babysit, quite literally everyday. I write on this story every chance I get so I update as fast as I can as I write and type it up.<p>

Review please and I'll update sooner. XD I liek to hear everyone's opinion on this story so the more updates I get then the faster I will be inspired to keep going.

~Sincerely, Blissful Insanity~


End file.
